


Жизнь с трупом

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После "смерти" Шерлок какое-то время прячется у Майкрофта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь с трупом

– Нет, – сказал Майкрофт в телефонную трубку. – Сегодня не получится.  
Он старался не оборачиваться к сидящему с ногами в его кресле нахохлившемуся Шерлоку. Он чувствовал его взгляд, ввинчивающийся между лопатками.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Майкрофт. – Мне нужно побыть одному. Да.  
– Ты даже скорбь по родному брату убедительно изобразить не можешь, – вполголоса сказал Шерлок, и Майкрофт поспешно прикрыл микрофон ладонью.  
– Я позвоню позже, – сказал Майкрофт и с облегчением дал отбой. – А ты даже помолчать не можешь пары минут. Нехарактерно для покойника.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Хочешь сказать, что если бы я действительно умер, ты бы рыдал на моей могиле?  
– Скорее танцевал, – пробормотал Майкрофт, садясь в кресло напротив, со вздохом поднял взгляд на Шерлока. – Четыре дня, будь добр, не высовывайся отсюда ни на секунду. К окнам не подходи. За пределы этажа не выходи.  
– А через четыре дня за мной приедет большая черная машина? Мне наденут мешок на голову и сгрузят в багажник? Увезут во Францию и спрячут в подвале?  
Майкрофт молча достал портсигар и протянул его брату. Тот, насупившись, вытянул сигарету и прикурил от предложенной зажигалки, жадно затянулся.  
– Доброй ночи, – сказал Шерлок через пару минут, аккуратно затушил окурок в пепельнице и вышел. Майкрофт вздохнул, устало потирая переносицу. Немного подождав, он достал телефон и набрал номер.  
– Я подумал, что ты прав, – сказал он. – Встретимся через полчаса. Там же.

– О, – сказал Шерлок на следующее утро, окинув брата беглым взглядом и снова уткнувшись в экран ноутбука, не прекращая жевать. – Удачная ночь?  
– Как видишь. – Майкрофт неторопливо налил себе чаю и с блаженным выдохом сел в кресло, прикрывая глаза. Шерлок посмотрел на него более заинтересовано.  
– Настолько удачная ночь?  
Майкрофт усмехнулся, не открывая глаз.  
– Ты даже не можешь себе представить. И когда я говорю «не можешь себе представить», это не фигура речи.  
– О, – повторил Шерлок слегка уязвлено. – Надеюсь, ты не слишком подозрительно получал удовольствие. В конце концов у тебя траур.  
– Грегори достаточно хорошо знает и меня, и тебя, чтобы не понадобилось имитировать чрезмерное горе.  
– Грегори. – фыркнул Шерлок, дергая плечом.  
– Я имел в виду инспектора Лестрейда.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты знаешь, как его зовут? Нетипично.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него горящим взглядом и отвернулся.  
– Тебе сказал Джон, – улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
– Да.  
Майкрофт посидел пару минут, разглядывая профиль с сосредоточенным видом читающего Шерлока, а потом сказал, стараясь сделать голос как можно более мягким и сочувствующим.  
– Это не займет много времени, Шерлок. Я сделаю…  
– Ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы найти подручных Мориарти, да, да, я знаю! – раздраженно отмахнулся Шерлок. – А теперь, когда ты похвастался своим сексом и выразил братскую заботу, можешь дать мне спокойно позавтракать и ознакомиться с новостями?  
– Конечно, – сказал Майкрофт, поднимаясь. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось не заниматься поиском подручных Мориарти, а отвесить Шерлоку хорошую затрещину. К сожалению последний раз он поддавался побуждениям такого рода не менее двадцати лет назад и не был уверен, что сейчас справится с братом, если тот по своему обыкновению решит дать сдачи. Учитывая то, что жить им вместе еще по крайней мере четыре дня, а мстить Шерлок предпочитал эффективно и болезненно…  
Впрочем, как оказалось довольно скоро, Шерлок мог и не задаваться целью мстить, чтобы сделать жизнь окружающих невыносимой. Для начала свежеиспеченный покойник довел до истерики единственную прислугу, которую Майкрофт считал целесообразным к нему подпускать: пожилую португальскую леди, не понимающую ни слова по-английски. Что с ней сделал Шерлок, Майкрофт так и не понял, но дама красноречиво показала жестами, что требует расчета, а выйдя за порог дома, обернулась и от души плюнула на дверь. Майкрофт начал ощущать легкое беспокойство.  
На второй день, оставшись в желанном одиночестве, Шерлок сжег обивку дивана в гостиной, заляпал какой-то неаппетитной субстанцией пол из беленого дуба, разбил несколько стоявших на каминной полке фотографий вместе с часами и в каких-то своих целях отломал зубец у серебряной вилки. Майкрофт подумал, что Шерлок все равно считается погибшим, никто ведь не станет искать его расчлененный труп в доме у Холмсов?..  
На третий день… третий день был самым тяжелым, потому что до этого Шерлок был занят, а теперь он исчерпал все возможности родового гнезда и... да, ему стало скучно. Слава Богу, что Майкрофт о приближающемся катаклизме узнал еще с утра, услышав яростный вопль упустившего добычу очень голодного тираннозавра. Несмотря на выходной, он как можно скорей покинул дом и весь день провел в клубе «Диоген», каждую секунду вздрагивая от малейшего шороха. Майкрофт довел себя до того, что, направляясь вечером домой, вполне серьезно ожидал вернуться на пепелище и рисовал в воображении разоренный дом, закопченные стены и бессознательного Шерлока, в качестве эксперимента наглотавшегося стеклоочистителя. Реальность не слишком его разочаровала. Пришедший в себя Шерлок опрометью бросился в туалет, а выйдя оттуда, с восторгом сообщил, что моча у него теперь голубого цвета. Вероятно, стеклоочиститель был синим.  
Утром четвертого дня в комнату к Шерлоку вошли четверо высоких и очень сосредоточенных мужчин в хороших костюмах. Они вытащили его из постели, прямо в ночной рубашке усадили на стул и привязали к нему. А потом вынесли из дома вместе со стулом. Шерлок, надо отдать ему должное, не вырывался и вел себя смирно, только с любопытством оглядывал похитителей и по дороге с четвертого этажа на первый успел им рассказать много интересного. Скорей всего именно из-за этого последний пролет лестницы он преодолевал вместе со своим стулом кувырком – у похитителей дрогнули руки от умиления чудо-мальчиком.  
Майкрофт стоял в дверях, с болезненным видом наблюдая, как стул с Шерлоком грузят в фургон. Честно говоря, он бы предпочел мешок на голову и багажник, как тот и предполагал с самого начала, но опасался, что в багажник Шерлок просто не поместится. Когда дверцы фургона наконец закрылись, и злой водитель, пять минут назад узнавший об измене горячо любимой жены, ударил по газам, Майкрофт достал телефон и набрал номер.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. – Ты был прав, это… Это очень тяжело. За эти дни я понял, что Шерлок значил для меня...  
Приехавший через час Лестрейд с ужасом оглядел разрушения, причиненные дому, и молча обнял Майкрофта.  
– Не могу поверить, что больше не увижу его, – сказал Лестрейд сочувственно.  
– Дааа… – с тоской вздохнул Майкрофт. – Я тоже.  
Он уже было собирался ненавязчиво препроводить Грегори в уцелевшую спальню, но тут в его кармане дернулся телефон. «Что за идиотов ты ко мне приставил?» – писал Шерлок, «Я потратил не больше часа, чтобы избавиться от веревок, избавиться от сопровождающих и найти попутный транспорт. Напишу, когда буду в Кале. ШХ»  
– О Боже, – простонал Майкрофт. Все-таки стоило одежду и телефон Шерлока отправлять во Францию заказной посылкой. Хотя уж кто-кто, а его братец бы ухитрился вывернуться и в этом случае.  
– Проблемы? – осторожно спросил Грег.  
– Не у меня, – ответил Майкрофт честно. К счастью, ближайший год Шерлок будет создавать проблемы кому-то другому. – Пойдем в спальню? Мне сейчас очень нужны положительные эмоции.


End file.
